


A Video Message in a Coffee Shop

by starlitMornings



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras - Freeform, Enjolras is not nice to talk to during finals' week, M/M, Pining Enjolras, Scared for their lives onlookers, Texting, Video messaging, You shouldn't scare those who make you coffee, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitMornings/pseuds/starlitMornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of finals week and Enjolras is far to absorbed in his studies; that is, until a video message comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Video Message in a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my very first fanfic (I've always been way to scared of what people might say about my writing to attempt beforehand) so if you could leave some kind of review I'd be extremely grateful. That being said, I hope you like what I have composed and again please don't forget to comment so I know what to improve upon next time!

It’s the middle of December and during finals week. By now Enjolras has turned into a complete hermit: one that has planted itself in the middle of a secluded café. All week his friends had been pestering him about where _exactly_ this sanctuary of studying was located but somehow Enjolras managed to evade all valiant efforts made by others. (And if Enjolras never realized just how many fair trade cafes Coufreyrac barged in on just so that he could attempt to show Enjolras his newest piece of whatever his collection-of-the-week was, well, Enjolras never needs to know) By now, however, all the baristas know Enjolras as the man-with-the-insanely-luxurious-hair and more importantly, realize the need to keep the cup of coffee by his elbow always at least a fourth filled. None of them ever saw him come in with someone else and consequently each dared one another to ask him for a date. Still, none had to nerve to interrupt him after The Incident.

Suddenly today is different. By now the morning and the afternoon rush hours are over and it’s just Enjolras plus a few others working diligently at their coursework. All is quiet except for the constant grinding of fresh coffee beans and the tinkering of glasses and mugs being washed and put away. Then it happens; a resonating _ping_ breaks the content silence and, lo and behold, it comes from Enjolras. The man who once _got up and made a passionate speech about the importance of equality and how the rights of all to a peaceful study environment should not be interrupted by the whims of one man receiving an impromptu phone call from his girlfriend_. (Needless to say the baristas were all scared and the man never again came back.) The workers on duty hesitantly peered over the tops of the coffee machines and each feared for their life as they expected Enjolras to blow up at whoever dared to call/text him at this hour.

What they saw made many rub their eyes, disbelieving the scene that was playing out in front of them. Sure enough, Enjolras’ face had initially turned to stone: however, slowly that marble turned into soft rubber until Enjolras had a loopy smile on his face. His thumb unconsciously went up and stroked his chin and the corners of his lips turned up to make his whole face appear much more radiant than it ever had before. Frittering among themselves the baristas quickly played out a game of “No-nose”, with one girl quickly loosing as she was too busy staring at Enjolras’ changed demeanor to pay any attention to the others frantically touching their noses. When she was finally debriefed on her mission, her eyes turned slightly larger than normal until the returned to their natural state, resigned to the task that she had to carry out.

“What do you got there, Smily?” The barista had approached Enjolras and fixed what she hoped was an interested-but-not-to-invasive look on her face.

“Nothing.” Enjolras didn’t even to look up, still grinning slightly at the screen of his phone.

“Nothing? Nothing’s making you grin pretty wide.” She leans forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of what made the man known for his undiverging attention to the assignment/task of the day stop everything and _wistfully_ watch his phone.

“It’s an inside joke between my friend and I.” At this Enjolras finally looked up with a bit of puzzlement on his face at the mention of the former smile. Catching her angling to a better position to glance at what he was looking at, Enjolras quickly moved his phone away. “It’s no big deal.”

“Men don’t grin at their text messages.” The one who said this turned out to be one of the other baristas who finally decided to join in on the interrogation. Before Enjolras could spit out a rebuttal of how gender stereotypes should no longer be applied especially to situations as everyday as reading a basic text message the other man quickly swiped his phone away and read its contents. “Ooh it’s a video message from someone named R.” He opened the message and held it up so that everyone, including those still cowering behind the counter anticipating a sudden outburst from Enjolras, could see.

As the video started to play the image of a man started to appear. Messy dark curls framed his face and the sunlight shining down only illuminated the deep blue of his eyes. Not much of his lower body could be seen but from what was shown the man had a blue hoodie on with an extra jacket to protect him from the biting winter cold. Skyscrapers surrounded the man as he spun around with the camera at arms’ length, angling up towards the sky in a way that proved that whoever he was, he was not in Paris.

“Give it back.” Finally Enjolars decided to speak up and snatched the phone back into his possession. He quickly gathered up all his books and materials in an effort to leave the café with as much of his dignity remaining as possible.

“Is that your boyfriend trying to steal you away to some far off country where there is a lack of delicious coffee and curious baristas?” The male barista inquired as he watched Enjolras scurry around scooping up papers that had been knocked to the floor in the short scuffle beforehand.

By this time Enjolras had finished packing up and now was moving towards the exit as fast as possible. Still, he paused at the doorway and looked back for one final time.

“His name is Grantaire and he’s in New York visiting at the moment. And he’s not my boyfriend. Not yet anyways.” At these last words with a slight blush on his face that he would deny until the end of time, Enjolras turned around and managed to march out the door without once looking back.

 

Little did he know a few months later he would arrive once again with a dark-haired paint-stained boyfriend in tow.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The idea for this work came from the gift set [here](http://bottomjolrass.tumblr.com/post/81691389426/modern-au-where-enjolras-and-grantaire-meet-over).

You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://poptheredballoon.tumblr.com/).


End file.
